inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Taisen route
A Taisen Route (対戦ルート lit. Competition Route), also known as Challenge Route or Extra Route Competition, is a game mechanism that has existed since the first game. It's a system where various teams are confronted, following a route, where at the end items can be gained based on the rank in the previous matches. Also, after the matches you can get drop items. Until Inazuma Eleven 3 it was a way to recruit characters that you meet along the game's main story course. From Inazuma Eleven GO onwards, its function changed, a specific team has to be beaten, until a Kizuna item is dropped. Ranks After you beat a team, you can get one of these ranks based on your score: *'B': Score two or less goals of difference. *'A': Score three or more goals of difference. *'S': Score five or more goals without losing one. Challenge Routes Inazuma Eleven 2 Furukabu's Route |-|Top Left Route= |-|Top Right Route= |-|Lower Route= |-|Middle Route= Hakuren Coach's Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Oumihara Coach's Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Middle Route= |-|Lower Route= Rika's mom's Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Shuuyou Meito Coach's Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Inazuma Eleven 3 Hirai Shinzou's Route |-|Left Route= |-|Upper Route= Kira Hitomiko's Route (Found in the Federation) |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Raimon Souichirou's Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Endou Daisuke's Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Rushe's Route |-|Route= Onigawara Gengorou's Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Gouenji Yuuka's Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Robot in front of Raimon soccer club Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Robot in the basement of Raimon soccer club Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Dream Tournament Route |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Inazuma Eleven GO Furukabu's Route Location: Dry Riverbed (河川敷) |-|Left Route= |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Mako's Route Soccer Ridge Stadium (サッカー棟 スタジアム) |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Yukie's Route Main School Building 1F (正面校舎1F) |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Yuuka's Route Old Clubroom (旧部室) |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Yuuichi's Route Holy Road Stadium (ホーリーロードスタジアム) |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Souichirou's Route Teikoku Gakuen Stadium (帝国学園スタジアム) |-|Left Route= |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Geimu's Route Holy Liner Track (ホーリーライナー乗り場) |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Tobitaka's Route Kogarashi Manor (木枯らし荘屋根裏部屋) |-|Left Route= |-|Right Route= Mysterious Old Man (ナゾのろうじん) Route Inazuma Town - Riverbed (稲妻町 河川敷) Tachimukai's Route Steel Tower (鉄塔) Unlocking condition(s): Link the GO games with each other. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Handa's Route Location: Dry Riverbed (河川敷) |-|Upper Route= |-|Left Route= |-|Right Route= Fake Charles' Route Location: Orleans Bridge (オルレアン橋) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Chapter 5 |-|Left Route= |-|Right Route= |-|Lower Route= Tochan's Route Location: Ancient Great Plains South Area (古代の大平原　南エリア) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Chapter 9 |-|Left Route= |-|Upper Route= |-|Right Route= Yoshinobu's Route Location: Nijo Castle Gate (二条城　城門) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Main Story |-|Left Route= |-|Lower Route= |-|Upper Route= Hirai's Route Location: First Raimon Building Floor 4 (第一校舎　4階) Unlocking Condition(s): Defeat Destructchers |-|Right Route= |-|Lower Route= |-|Left Route= Kuroki's Route Location: God Eden Stadium (ゴッドエデンスタジアム) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Main Story |-|Upper Route= |-|Right Route= |-|Left Route= Fuyukai's Route Location: Raimon Buiding First Floor (Past) Unlocking Condition(s): Clear Main Story |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= Narumi's Route Location: Houses at the Sea (海の家) Unlocking Condition(s): Defeat Version Exclusive Team (Tsukigami no Ichizoku N/Vamp Time R) |-|Upper Route= |-|Lower Route= |-|Left Route= Touko's Route Location: Holy Road Stadium (ホーリーロードスタジアム) Unlocking Condition(s): Defeat Version Exclusive Team (Tsukigami no Ichizoku N/Vamp Time R) |-|Left Route= |-|Right Route= Hidesada's Route Location : Nagoya Castle (那古屋城) Unlocking Condition(s): Secret Link Level 2 (Link after cleared Main Story) |-|Upper Route= |-|Left Route= |-|Lower Route= Furukabu's Route Location: Building, next to Inazuma Tower (鉄塔小屋) (Past) Unlocking Condition(s): Use the Kyuuyoku no Taisen Ticket found at Tower Building (鉄塔小屋 ) (Downloadable since 3/21/2013) Grandfather Route Location: Football Frontier Stadium (FBフロンティアスタジアム) Unlocking Condition(s): Defeat The Excellar Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Handa's Route Location: Kasenjiki (河川敷) Unlocking Conditon(s): Clear Chapter 3 |-|Right Route= |-|Left Route= |-|Lower Route= Mako's Route Location: Odaiba's Ferris Wheel Condition(s): After Konoha saves the cat in Chapter 4 |-|Top Route= |-|Left Route= |-|Right Route= Sazanaara's Route Location: Sazanaara Condition(s): Chapter 7, after defeating Sazanaara Eleven - Right route no Soul or Keshin. |-|Right Route= |-|Left Route= Gurdon's Route Location: Gurdon Roglos' Mansion Condition(s): Clear the game - Right route first three teams no Keshin. |-|Right Route= |-|Left Route= Category:Game mechanics